


Wings

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a new rune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Magnus traces his fingers over the lines on Alec’s back, the thick strokes of the runes warm under his fingers. He doesn’t know all of the shadowhunter runes, only the most common ones, and each week Alec is inked with something new for him to learn.

His hands pauses at a new rune, sweeping lines, unmistakably drawn in Clary’s hand, creating the outline of wings between Alec’s shoulder blades.

“This rune,” Magnus murmurs, “Does it work?”

Alec shrugs, and Magnus feels the movement of every muscle.

“We don’t know. She came up with it, but wasn’t sure what it would do, exactly. I offered to be the guinea pig.”

Magnus lets out a long breath. “That’s dangerous.”

Alec chuckles. “No it isn’t. Clary wouldn’t rune me with something harmful.”

“Still… experimental magic is a little unlike you, darling.”

Alec rolls over, looking at him through his lashes. There’s a pink mark on his cheek from being pressed against the pillow.

“When I was younger, I didn’t dream of an awful lot. I mostly followed Izzy, and I played her games and I kept her safe. And then Jace came along, and it was more of the same. I dreamt of being a great shadowhunter, and not much else. But there was one thing I always, always wanted to be able to do. I wanted to be able to fly.” Alec blushes as he speaks, shy embarrassment colouring his cheekbones. Magnus’ heart swells at the image of a smaller Alec, looking at the clouds and dreaming of reaching the stars.

“Do you think the rune will let you fly?” Magnus asks.

Alec chuckles. “I’m not sure even Clary’s runes would manage that. Runes tend to enhance the skills we already have. I expect it’s more metaphorical, to do with courage or lightness of foot. But.”

_But_

Magnus smiles, slow and wide. “Darling, do you still wish to fly?”

He shrugs, but his eyes betray him. The beginnings of an idea come together in his mind. `

Alec is going skydiving for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
